Variation autour des lèvres de Dean
by marianclea
Summary: Nouveau défi des Destiel Addict. Cette variation comprendra deux volets et sans doute un petit additif pour le second épisode. Je vous laisse découvrir. Le rating évoluera en fonction des one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Première variation.**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**Une histoire de myrtilles.**

Leur dernière chasse avait failli mal tourner.

Epuisés et blessés par les sorts jetés par la sorcière démoniaque de ce coin perdu d'Alabama, les frères Winchester n'avaient eu la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention de Castiel. Le protecteur attitré de Dean.

L'ange leur avait lancé un regard lourd de reproches mais s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Avisant rapidement leurs blessures et considérant qu'aucune n'était potentiellement vitale, il avait disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes. Les laissant au milieu de nulle part. Visiblement en colère.

Pour une fois, Dean n'avait pas eu l'audace de pousser ses sempiternelles plaisanteries sur l'attitude minimaliste de l'ange. Conscient que sans lui, ils ne seraient plus de ce monde.

En silence, cheminant cahin-caha, ils avaient rejoint l'impala déposant leurs armes désormais inutiles dans le coffre.

D'un simple regard, ils s'étaient compris. Ils s'étaient installés tant bien que mal et avaient repris la route.

Direction le Dakota du Sud.

Sioux Falls.

Vers leur "seconde maison".

Vers Bobby Singer. Leur "père de substitution".

Ils savaient qu'il leur ouvrirait sa maison. Le temps nécessaire.

Dean jeta un dernier regard au miroir de la salle de bain. Son reflet n'avait plus rien de commun avec le jeune homme hébété et fourbu que Bobby avait accueilli la semaine précédente. Les traces d'épuisement commençaient enfin à disparaître. Ses cernes étaient réduites à peau de chagrin. Sa musculature ne le faisait plus autant souffrir.

Il retrouvait son physique de jeune premier. Ses yeux verts étincelaient. Ses cheveux châtain foncés étaient de nouveau courts. Sa barbe rasée. Il était en pleine forme.

Refermant la porte, il descendit avec célérité les escaliers. Simplement heureux d'être en vie.

Bobby et Sam s'étaient absentés pour le week-end à la recherche d'un livre très rare. Ouvrage qui leur serait soit disant nécessaire à leur prochaine enquête. Mouais. Dean doutait que ce fut la raison principale à ce qu'il considérait comme une fuite pure et simple mais avait finalement accepté de rester à demeure.

Ainsi, il aurait la maison pour lui seul et il la surveillerait comme il l'entendrait. Plus besoin de partager les toilettes et la salle de bains. Il pourrait passer la journée à bichonner son Bébé, mettre ses pieds sur la table basse du salon pendant sa sieste. Il pourrait visionner en toute tranquillité les derniers épisodes du Docteur Sexy sans qu'on vienne lui rabattre les oreilles. C'était tout bénéf. pour lui.

Aujourd'hui c'était samedi. Ce soir, il irait dans un des bars de la ville. Sortir lui changerait les idées. Boire quelques bières. Draguer des filles. Et peut-être plus qui sait. Son programme était déjà tout tracé.

Mais avant, il avait quelque chose à réaliser. D'une nature un peu particulière.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara tous les ustensiles et les produits dont il aurait besoin pour confectionner le produit de ses rêves.

Il se rappelait encore de la tête de Sam lorsqu'il lui avait demandé la veille de lui rapporter ces ingrédients. Il avait même cru un instant que son frère allait tenter un exorcisme pour vérifier son état mental.

"Non mais franchement. Tout se perdait dans cette famille. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se contentait de hamburgers et de tartes aux pommes à longueur de journées qu'il n'aimait pas autre chose !"

Sans se soucier de ses gestes parfois maladroits, Dean s'investissait dans la confection de son dessert. Lisant et relisant les astuces pour la réaliser sans mauvaise surprise.

Etaler la pâte et la piquer. Ok.

Faire une crème pâtissière. C'était en bonne voie au vu de l'odeur qui se dégageait doucement de la casserole.

Laver et disposer délicatement les myrtilles sur la crème. Dernière étape avant la cuisson au four. A réaliser.

Gourmand, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter au fur et à mesure de sa préparation.

La crème semblait exquise.

Picorant plusieurs myrtilles lavées sous le jet d'eau, il les portait à sa bouche pour en savourer toute la douceur et l'amertume.

Alors qu'il éteignait le feu de la gazinière et s'apprêtait à laisser refroidir la crème avant de la transvaser dans la pâte, il ressentit une présence derrière lui. Silencieuse. Comme toujours.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Seul un être arrivait ainsi à le surprendre malgré toutes ses remarques sur son espace personnel. Un ange en trench-coat. Castiel.

- Alors Cas ? C'est une visite de courtoisie ou une visite professionnelle ?

Inconscient de l'image qu'il projetait avec ses lèvres maculées de bleu, c'est un Dean prêt à s'amuser qui se tourna vers l'ange un large sourire vissé aux lèvres.

Mais le regard qu'il perçut de Castiel l'intrigua. Il semblait littéralement figé. Limite catatonique. Son sourire s'effaça.

- Hey, Cas ! Buddy. Ca va ?

- Dean…

- Oui Cas ?

Il devait faire un petit effort. Il n'était pas très causant non plus mais là il s'attendait à tout. Alors peut-être qu'en insistant un peu il s'ouvrirait.

Pour sa part, Castiel n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard des traits de son humain. De Dean, son protégé. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Son corps semblait prendre vie bien malgré lui. Des fourmillements le démangeaient. Il désirait toucher sa peau, goûter le parfum de ...

- Ta bouche…. Tes lèvres….

Dean songea aux expressions parfois abruptes et inadaptées de Castiel et se maîtrisa avant de répliquer et de le blesser inutilement.

Il souffla intérieurement. "OK. Pourquoi lui parlait-il soudain des traits de son visage ? A peine une demie-heure plus tôt, tout était en ordre. Y aurait-il un effet secondaire quelconque lié à un sort de sorcière qu'il avait combattu une semaine plus tôt ? "

- Quoi "ma bouche, mes lèvres" ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Là son ange le faisait franchement flipper. Il explosa :

- Mais parles bon sang !

La réaction de Castiel ne fut pas ce à quoi s'attendait Dean.

Incapable de comprendre les émotions qui le saisissaient à la vue de ses lèvres tentatrices, Castiel décida de se laisser emporter par la vague qui le submergeait.

En quelques secondes, il était collé à Dean. A son corps. A sa peau. A ses lèvres.

Ses doigts tremblèrent d'anticipation. Lorsqu'il les caressa enfin dans un frôlement il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Un léger gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Un désir puissant s'éveillait au plus profond de son corps mortel.

D'un mouvement lent et léger Castiel posa sa main derrière la nuque de Dean et l'attira vers lui rapprochant leurs visages. Leurs fronts se touchèrent. Leurs souffles se heurtèrent et se mélangèrent.

Les yeux céruléens de Castiel brillaient de convoitise, de luxure. Sa grâce vibrait doucement. Il devait goûter à cette bouche. Lèvres contre lèvres. Maintenant.

Le contact doux mais ferme l'électrisa et s'amplifia au point de le dévorer.

Castiel se perdait dans ce flot de sentiments et de sensations : choix, risque, douleur, Bien, Mal, déchu, passion, rejet, amour, désir. Peu importait. Il vivait là sa plus belle expérience érotique d'ange. Avec Dean. Un homme qu'il avait sauvé dans la profondeur des Enfers. Enfin, il était à sa place, au creux de ses bras.

Trop surpris par le geste, Dean n'esquissa aucun mouvement au départ bien conscient que Castiel ne maîtrisait pas ses réactions. Définitivement quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il devrait rapidement déterminer de quoi il en retournait. Sinon il s'exposait à de grands dangers. Pour lui. Pour autrui.

Pourtant il se surprit à apprécier ce contact viril et masculin. Lorsque les lèvres de Cas prirent possession des siennes, il ressentit un étrange bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il laissa donc Cas mener sa propre expérience. Fermant les yeux à son tour, il se détendit contre lui. La marque sur son épaule le brûlait preuve que la grâce de Cas s'insinuait dans son corps par ce point et se propageait l'inondant de chaleur et d'amour. Il l'accepta.

Le baiser prit fin aussi soudainement qu'il avait débuté.

Castiel se tenait à nouveau devant lui à quelques pas. Droit et stoïque. Les yeux baissés vers le sol en signe de gêne voire de honte.

Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à dire un mot, Castiel le devança :

- Bleues.

- Pardon ?

- Ta bouche, tes lèvres étaient bleues.

Dean réfléchit un instant associant toutes les idées lui venant à l'esprit et éclata d'un rire libérateur lorsqu'il comprit l'origine de son comportement.

Castiel releva ses yeux vers lui et le dévisagea inquiet de voir la joie illuminer les traits de Dean.

- Cas. Les anges auraient-ils par hasard un attrait particulier pour les myrtilles ? Genre une odeur ou une couleur qui agirait comme une phéromone ?

- Non. Seule la myrrhe a ce pouvoir.

- Eh bien. A présent ce n'est plus le cas. Lorsque tu es apparu, je venais de manger des myrtilles. J'avais donc les lèvres bleues. Ce qui t'as interpellé et conduit à ce geste. La myrtille a tout l'air d'avoir un effet dévastateur sur toi et tes hormones, mon petit Cas ! Que ce soit divin ou pas !

Pâlissant à vue d'œil, Castiel ne semblait pas goûter à sa plaisanterie.

Dean cessa ses piques et s'approcha rompant ses principes. Avec ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ses règles n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Il prit la main de Cas et la posa sur son épaule à l'exact endroit de son empreinte d'ange. Il devait lui montrer par des gestes à défaut de mots. Il ne saurait dire s'il l'aimait ou pas mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose : il voulait revivre cette expérience.

Ses yeux émeraude plongèrent dans le bleu troublé de son homologue. Cette fois-ci il allait initier de son propre chef un tout autre baiser. Plus fougueux. Plus poussé.

Mais au moment où il allait mettre son projet à exécution, il fut interrompu par un bruit de pas venant dans leur direction.

S'armant d'un couteau de cuisine, il se glissa dans un angle mort. D'un signe de tête, Castiel se dématérialisa. Retenant sa respiration, il allait porter un premier coup lorsqu'une voix connue résonna à ses oreilles.

- Dean. T'es dans la cuisine ?

- Sam. Bobby. Vous êtes déjà revenus ?

- Oui. Ton frangin si intelligent n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous envoyer dans un bled paumé à l'opposé de celui où on était censé récupérer le grimoire ! Résultat : 16 heures de route pour rien ! A l'avenir, on s'en tiendra aux bonnes vieilles méthodes : la carte routière. Je vais me coucher je suis mort.

Si Sam n'osait pas relever la tête un peu honteux de leur mésaventure; Dean lui songeait à tout autre chose : Adieu tarte aux myrtilles. Adieu Cas et ses baisers angéliques. Bienvenue à la famille.

FIN

* * *

**La suivante jeudi soir.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Biz**

**Marianclea**


	2. Chapter 2

Allez toujours sur le thème Dean sa bouche et ses lèvres...

**C'est l'histoire d'une sucette…Partie 1  
**

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'une sucette qui ne demandait rien à personne.

Tranquille sur son présentoir de la station service du coin, elle voyait toutes ses copines au parfum plus commun partir au fur et à mesure que les clients venaient régler leur consommation. Aux mains d'enfants rieurs le plus souvent, de femmes en quête d'un peu de sucre mais pas trop.

A croire que son parfum ne leur plaisait pas.

Pourtant la cerise c'est bon. Ca sent la fin du printemps, le début de l'été. C'est gorgé de soleil et de sucre.

Bref elle devrait se faire une raison. Ce n'était pas sa faute si personne n'appréciait les fruits du verger.

Et alors qu'elle désespérait, une main virile et assurée la saisit.

Elle se sentit tirer du présentoir. L'air frais s'enroulait autour d'elle.

Il la tournait avec légèreté entre ses doigts.

S'attendant à tout instant à voir son papier violemment arraché, elle fut surprise de ne sentir que délicatesse et sensualité dans ses gestes.

Il prenait un plaisir évident à lui retirer la fine pellicule de papier. Patiemment, couche après couche, comme il l'aurait fait avec une amante.

Enfin nue et exposée au regard empli de fièvre de cet homme aux magnifiques yeux verts, elle sentit son petit cœur fondre.

Le contraste entre le froid extérieur et la chaleur infernale de cette bouche la fit frémir d'anticipation.

Les lèvres l'englobèrent en un mouvement lent et délicieux.

De prime abord elles étaient douces au toucher mais au fur et mesure qu'elles la léchaient, la suçotaient en un rythme alternatif, elles se révélaient tendres et vigoureuses.

Elle était littéralement ensorcelée.

Prise dans le désir et le ravissement d'être dévorée par la langue d'un homme qui manifestait bruyamment son plaisir au moyen de petits gémissements exquis.

XXX

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes à présent Castiel observait discrètement son protégé.

Dean.

La sucette.

Les rotations du bâton entre ses lèvres.

Le passage intempestif d'un côté de sa bouche à l'autre lui apportant visiblement une grande satisfaction.

Les mouvements de succion qu'il émettait avec sa bouche lorsqu'il la sortait et la reprenait.

Décidemment, cette sucette le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle l'attirait. Il tiqua.

Son vaisseau tremblait visiblement d'impatience et de frustration. Sa grâce d'ange elle-même s'agitait. Que se passait-il ?

Maladroitement, il se tortilla sur son siège ce qui attira l'attention de Dean sur lui. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté.

Intrigué par les mouvements qu'il percevait, il tourna sa tête vers lui, sucette en bouche.

- Cas ? Un problème ?

- Non Dean.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à t'agiter ainsi ? On dirait que tu as été piqué par des puces.

- Des puces ?

- Laisses tomber Cas.

Définitivement l'ange ne se ferait jamais aux expressions humaines. Il était irrécupérable.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, la route étant encore longue avant le prochain arrêt, il reprit la dégustation de sa sucette à la cerise. Son parfum préféré. Une chance qu'il en ait trouvée dans ce coin paumé du Wisconsin.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il s'en délectait lorsque, de nouveau, il sentit SON regard posé sur lui. Bon cette fois-ci. Ca commençait à bien faire.

D'un mouvement brusque, il débraya et stoppa l'impala sur le bas côté.

Expirant doucement, il se tourna complètement vers son compagnon et se força à parler calmement. Le connaissant, s'énerver ne changerait rien.

- Ca suffit. On arrête les frais.

- Quels frais ?

Et c'était reparti. Mais qu'avait-il fait à Dieu pour qu'il lui envoie un ange pareil !

- Pfffffffffffffffffff. Cas.. Cas.. Cas.. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il fut des plus abasourdi lorsque contre toute attente, Castiel lui arracha des mains sa sucette bien entamée.

Dans des mouvements identiques aux siens, il le vit la porter à sa bouche. A ses lèvres.

La faire glisser à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

Soudain, la chaleur était montée d'un cran. Il n'imaginait pas que l'ange pouvait être aussi sexy, une sucette en bouche. Des images peu catholiques se formaient devant ses yeux et s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il voudrait les assouvir.

Bien loin de ses considérations, Castiel lui réalisait que le plaisir qu'y trouvait Dean ne le comblait pas. Quelque chose manquait. Stoppant son exploration il releva ses yeux vers son vis-à-vis.

Il se figea.

Face à lui, Dean l'observait les yeux noircis de désir.

Et avant même d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste ou mot, Dean fondait sur lui. Jetant l'objet du délit, il prit possession de sa peau.

Sa bouche.

Ses lèvres tentatrices.

Fusion des sens. Chaleur des sentiments.

Leur premier baiser avait un goût de sucette à la cerise.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Leurs pensées à mille lieux l'une de l'autre.

Si Dean se laissait dériver sur un nuage de bonheur lié à ce baiser hors norme, Castiel lui était hébété. Une seule pensée en tête : depuis quand s'imaginait-il à la place d'une sucette ?

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Voilà...

La fin demain si vous êtes sages !

Marianclea


	3. Chapter 3

**Chose promise, chose dûe...**

* * *

**Additif à "C'est l'histoire d'une sucette"… Spéciale dédicace Adélaide !**

Abandonnée sur le tableau de bord de l'impala, la petite sucette songeait que définitivement son parfum n'était pas au goût des hommes.

Quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'elle savourait le plaisir d'être dégustée par un connaisseur, conquise et fiévreuse, dans l'attente de tout ce qu'il serait à même de lui faire subir, elle avait été littéralement arrachée de cette bouche divine.

Dans un cri imperceptible, elle avait hurlé son désaccord qui mourut dans cette nouvelle bouche qui la faisait sienne.

Si le bel homme aux yeux émeraude savait s'y prendre pour donner du plaisir à une simple sucette à la cerise, ce n'était pas le cas de son nouveau propriétaire.

Ses manières étaient radicalement différentes. Comme si il découvrait pour la première fois sa nature. Son goût. Son parfum. Etait-il encore possible au XXIème siècle qu'un individu ne sache pas ce qu'elle était ?

Intriguée, elle choisit cependant de lui donner sa chance et s'ouvrit à lui. Complètement. Libérant tous ses charmes, tous ses arômes. Il ne fallait pas le décevoir.

Et cela fonctionna.

Pendant un moment.

Les lèvres et la langue en question jouèrent sur ses contours, l'enroulant et la déroulant dans un ballet incessant de sensations chaudes et diffuses. Cherchant à l'apprivoiser. A la marquer.

Et aussi soudainement qu'elle avait changé de propriétaire, tout mouvement cessa.

En l'espace d'une seconde, son univers se brisa.

De nouveau.

Ce n'était définitivement pas son jour de chance.

La main qui l'avait accueillie avec tant de bonté tremblait - elle ne saurait dire si c'était de colère ou de jalousie - lorsqu'elle l'avait saisi violemment et projeté dans les airs.

Indifférente à son sort.

Sans trop savoir comment, elle avait atterri sur une surface noire, dure, rugueuse et froide.

Fini la chaleur.

Fini la douceur.

Et alors qu'elle attendait que la mort l'emporte, elle assista à un évènement bien étrange.

Face à elle, deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient à perdre haleine.

Celui de droite, elle le reconnaissait. Son Adonis aux doigts de fée. A la langue de feu. Son maître incontesté.

Celui de gauche, elle l'apercevait enfin. Elle n'en connaissait que le goût. Le parfum. Et elle trembla sous le choc.

Tout prenait sens. Derrière le masque, elle le voyait tel qu'il était. Sa forme astrale, ses larges ailes, ses yeux bleus reflet de l'infini. Un ange.

Voilà pourquoi il ne la connaissait pas. Si elle avait pu en concevoir de l'amertume, la vérité la ravit au contraire.

Etre l'objet de convoitise d'un ange, cela relevait de l'impensable. Et pourtant.

Elle réalisa brusquement que les baisers échangés devant elle avaient pris une nouvelle tournure.

Ils n'avaient plus rien d'anodins. Non.

Ils étaient le reflet d'un désir latent et constant qui couvait entre eux depuis trop longtemps.

Leurs corps comme leurs gestes dégageaient tant de tendresse, tant de folie amoureuse, tant de passion inavouée qu'ils emplissaient l'air de l'impala.

Lorsque les baisers devinrent caresses, elle se liquéfia.

Progressivement.

Voluptueusement.

Soupirant son plaisir au fur et à mesure que les deux hommes prenaient le leur.

A chaque baiser.

A chaque caresse.

A chaque gémissement.

A chaque cri.

XXX

Deux heures plus tard.

Dean se réveilla au son d'un hululement.

Diable, il ne pensait pas s'être endormi si longtemps. Son frère ne tarderait pas à l'appeler. Et il était hors de question d'être interrompu. Son ange et lui avaient beaucoup à se dire. Chercher son portable et le mettre sur vibreur devait être sa priorité. Enfin une fois qu'il aurait décidé de quitter le nid douillet où il était.

Reportant son regard sur le corps alangui et à moitié dévêtu de Castiel, il lui glissa un timide "ne m'abandonnes jamais" murmuré et sourit en se rappelant la cause de tout cela.

D'ailleurs où était-elle ?

Il devait absolument la retrouver.

Un coup d'œil à droite.

Rien.

Un coup d'œil à gauche.

Rien.

Mais elle ne devait pas s'être volatilisée, bon sang !

Expirant pour reprendre son calme, il réfléchit à la direction qu'elle avait pu prendre. Il devait avouer qu'à cet instant là, il n'en avait cure. Son instinct était en mode chasseur. "Chasseur d'ange".

Alors qu'il désespérait, une forme plate et arrondie légèrement abîmée attira son attention devant lui.

Tendant la main vers elle, il la saisit délicatement. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il esquissa un discret :

- Ah ! Te voilà !

FIN

* * *

**J'espère que ces variations vous auront plu. **

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire.**

**Au programme ce weekend, un nouvel os. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


End file.
